


[自由组x露]恋人未满

by jen11love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德希望能和伊万约会，但伊万现在在弗朗西斯家





	[自由组x露]恋人未满

**Author's Note:**

> *英仏+米露前提的仏露，有英仏片段
> 
> *贵圈乱，大家都在瞎JB乱搞
> 
> *标题在形容仏露之间的关系

“所以说，你接下来的几天有空吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音即便经过电流的扭曲变质，藏在其中的期待也仍旧轻而易举地戳进伊万耳道里，“记得上次我跟你聊起的那家餐厅吗？听说那里的冰淇淋是倒在桌上吃的，我想去试试。”

与恋人久未见面的伊万的确想答应阿尔弗雷德的邀约，但——“抱歉，弗雷德卡，我的行程已经预先安排满了。”

“唉……”阿尔弗雷德叹息了一声，“你真的没法抽出时间吗？我们已经好几个月没见过了。”

“嗯——”伊万快速翻看着记在脑子里的行程表，“下周的话……”

电话那头的阿尔弗雷德沉默了几秒，语带认命地说：“好吧，看样子我们注定得另找时间约会了。”

“我很抱歉，弗雷德卡。”伊万再一次道歉，他思索什么样的话语能安抚自己年轻的恋人，也许提议来几次视屏性爱会让阿尔弗雷德振作起来？“或者，如果你晚上能腾出时间的话，”伊万说着，一双手从后拂过他的侧颈摩挲向前，经过他的锁骨试图伸进衣领里，伊万微皱着眉抬手挡住那双手的动作，他继续说：“也许我们能通过视频做点儿别的。”

“哇哦，这——”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“能用上之前我快递给你的那个吗？”

“……我现在没在自己家，我现在——”有温热的鼻息喷上他的后颈，随后干燥的嘴唇印在他的隆椎上，伊万往前躲了躲，“我现在在法国。”

“那么我会把这个计划挪到下次的。”阿尔弗雷德的兴致听起来丝毫没有降低。

他们又聊了一会儿，在伊万给出下一次一定为阿尔弗雷德腾出空闲假期的保证后，于繁忙工作中忙里偷闲给伊万打电话的阿尔弗雷德不得不将电话挂断。伊万向后仰靠在沙发背上，直到挂断电话为止他都不得不在沙发里左右扭动以躲避一次又一次暧昧的触碰与亲吻，他瞪着天花板问：“你一定要在这个时候这样做吗？”

闷笑声从伊万左边传来，“这样很有趣不是吗？”弗朗西斯用指尖画过伊万颈间的伤疤，“而且还很让人兴奋。毕竟据我所知，你和阿尔弗雷德还没试过这种——”弗朗西斯的故意贴近伊万左耳放低声调说：“——玩法。”

“他还小呢。”伊万侧头瞥了眼弗朗西斯。

“他可是从1960年成长至今的。”

伊万几乎要翻个白眼，“你知道我真正的意思，他现在已经足够精力旺盛了。”伊万抱怨了一句，“我可不希望弗雷德卡把注意力全放在那事儿上。”

“我们都有过那么一段时候不是吗？沉迷于性爱的青少年时期？”

“不，”伊万对着弗朗西斯意味深长的神情拒绝道：“你别想说服我，”他补充说，“国家意识体的青春期太漫长了。”

“嗯，我明白了。”弗朗西斯拉长尾音说。

 

‘我早该知道他没那么容易放弃的。’伊万瞪了弗朗西斯一眼想，就快要到他与阿尔弗雷德约定打开视频的时间，而弗朗西斯自晚饭后就找足了借口绕着伊万打转，现在弗朗西斯留在客房里，正装模作样打量房间里的小摆设。伊万认真思考也许他应该抱着笔记本电脑躲去浴室，只要他速度够快弗朗西斯就无法阻拦他，之后若是阿尔弗雷德问起，他可以解释说为了方便后续清理，这都算不上撒谎，毕竟直接在浴室做完全程将省去他拖着酸软的四肢走进浴室和临睡前更换床单的步骤。

伊万又看了弗朗西斯一眼，对方恰巧站在浴室门边的木柜前拿起上面的陶瓷人偶把玩，于是伊万又等了一会儿，然而弗朗西斯如同能窥探伊万的大脑一般站在原处一动不动，他依次查看所有的人偶，之后又开始整理人偶穿在身上的衣服，比如把蝴蝶结扯散重新打结，或是拉平衬衫上的褶皱。

最终所剩不多的时间让伊万不得不开口唤道：“弗朗西斯——”弗朗西斯看过来，伊万偏头向门外示意了一下，“你该离开了。”

“我还以为你会邀请我留下来呢。”弗朗西斯以完全没必要的戏剧化微表情演绎出他有多么失望。

“你想都别想。”伊万坚定的说，他又瞟了一眼时间。

“就当作上次的礼尚往来也不行？”

闻言，伊万无法自控地开始在脑海里播放弗朗西斯所言的‘上次’的记忆片段。

_那是指某日他在会议间隙前往自己的休息室，却发现休息室里已经有了两位不速之客——亚瑟和弗朗西斯，那两人正滚在三人座沙发里气喘吁吁的以恨不能与对方融为一体的力度抚摸对方的身体，同时亲得难舍难分，完全没注意到僵在门口的伊万，直到伊万抬手敲了敲门——敲了三次，弗朗西斯才偏头避开亚瑟双唇的进攻上气不接下气地说：“关门，谢谢。”_

_一瞬间伊万差点掉头就走，想要任由休息室的门半掩着以让里面的两人被路过者好好围观一下，最终与弗朗西斯良好的私交唤回伊万一丝理智，他说：“……这是 **我** 的休息室。”_

_“我们不介意你进来。”亚瑟不耐烦地说了一句，随后他想了想，低头看向弗朗西斯问：“你介意吗？被旁观？”_

_“什么？”弗朗西斯问，他因亚瑟位于他股间左手的动作而神魂颠倒，半晌才伸手搂住亚瑟，一面把自己的股胯往亚瑟手里送一面说：“唔，倒不如说我会更兴奋——”他瞥了伊万一眼，如果不是因为非常了解弗朗西斯，伊万或许会错以为弗朗西斯在用眼神送来一个加入邀请……不，等等，没准儿弗朗西斯真的在打这个主意。伊万摇了摇头，“之后你们得把自己惹出的乱子全清理完。”他说着，打算合上门离开。_

_“就当帮我个忙，”弗朗西斯低笑几声，他撑起自己，而亚瑟顺着他的姿势变换体位，“留下来看完它吧，万尼亚。”_

“——我倒是希望你能把这礼貌用在别的地方，”伊万叹息一声，“那次我可不是自愿旁观你是怎么和亚瑟进行亲密交流的，而且我依然很疑惑为何你们不选择自己的休息室。”

“因为陌生感才会让人兴奋起来。”弗朗西斯放下手中发陶瓷人偶向伊万走来，“你真的不打算尝试一下吗？”

“不。”伊万回答道。

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，离开了客房。

 

阿尔弗雷德一联通视频就直奔主题，“我想看你蹲在沙发上，”他说，丝毫不掩饰眼神与语气里的急切，“然后用手指操你自己。”

伊万挑起右眉，“我还以为你会先与我调会儿情，”他把笔记本电脑放到矮几上，站起身开始慢条斯理地扯开皮带的结扣，“或至少说点儿别的，比如和我讨论几分钟法国菜，”他脱下西装裤，拇指停留在内裤边缘徘徊，“聊一聊过去几小时里你想出了多少种玩法。”伊万侧了侧身子避开摄像头，过了十几秒，阿尔弗雷德看见一根白皙的食指勾着深色的内裤一甩一甩自视屏边角出现，“那些念头的数量是否多到你必须得抛色子才能决定今晚将如何度过呢？”伴随着语带笑意的一句，伊万赤裸着下身重新出现在镜头里，他在沙发上坐下，双手自然而然垂放在大腿上，挡住了阿尔弗雷德对他股间的窥探。

“嘶——”阿尔弗雷德发出类似于脚趾撞上桌腿的抽吸，他抬手捂住脸，“等等，”阿尔弗雷德的声音有些沙哑，“让我缓缓。”

考虑到阿尔弗雷德的自尊心，伊万吞下了自己的笑声，他拿过润滑液，沾湿手指后左手绕到身后将润滑液涂抹在穴口周围，也许是由于陌生的、并不能让他产生安全感的环境，也可能是由于他第一次这样做——在镜头面前向阿尔弗雷德展示自己，过去他们仅仅局限于用言语刺激对方，再看着对方的脸自慰——伊万发现自己如弗朗西斯所言那般，的确因陌生感而比往日更加兴奋，或者说更加敏感。

“换个姿势好吗，万尼亚？”不知什么时候把手放下来的阿尔弗雷德说，他脸颊微微涨红，目不转睛地注视着镜头里的伊万，“我想看……”

“好吧。”伊万回答得有些犹豫，但他还是顺应了阿尔弗雷德的愿望。为了达到阿尔弗雷德‘想看’的要求，伊万不得不采用一个颇别扭的姿势蹲在沙发上，他靠着沙发背，重心落在自己脚跟间，他的双膝大大敞开，从头到脚都一览无遗，更别说前挺的臀胯实际上还突出了他的私处。伊万咬着下唇瞥向视频右下角小界面里的自己，只一眼他就慌忙收回视线，“……太暴露了，这种姿势——”他嘟囔道。

“别别别，”阿尔弗雷德仿佛害怕伊万改变主意般连声阻止，“这很棒，真的，你很美，美到我都想把它录下来——不是说我会真的录像，我是指我会把它永远储存在脑子里。”

“省省你的甜言蜜语吧。”伊万一点儿没被阿尔弗雷德安慰到，他又挤了些润滑液在手指上，随后试探着往穴口内戳弄，他头一次发现自己的指甲如此具有存在感。

“你能……再分开点吗？”阿尔弗雷德凑近摄像头，仿佛这样能看得更清楚一般，“就，把自己扳开？”

伊万瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，收回放于身后撑住沙发的左手，食指与中指按在穴口周围的臀肉上再使力分开，他能感到那处的皱褶被扯平了些，涂抹着润滑液的右手指腹绕着圈滑过括约肌。伊万不自觉收缩几下后穴，阿尔弗雷德的视线犹如实质般通过网络越洋跨海，穿透电脑屏幕直直刺入他股间。伊万的呼吸逐渐急促，即便他还未抚摸自己身体其它敏感点就已经微硬了，透明的尿道球腺液不知何时自顶端的小孔泌出，沿着充血的柱体向下淌。

‘沙发……’伊万半阖眼想到，他忘记事先把避孕套拿过来，现在还好，等高潮时伊万不认为他有余力控制住自己避免弄脏沙发，而无论是此时还是待会儿他都不可能停下、穿过半个房间就为了给自己戴上套，伊万在心里对弗朗西斯说了声抱歉，‘我会赔一个新沙发的。’他想到。

一连串突兀的短信铃声让伊万睁开眼，他看见阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，没有查看短信而是直接按下静音键，可立刻又有一条新的短信传入阿尔弗雷德的手机中。“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德说着滑开短信，最初他只是瞥了一眼，接着仿佛被短信的内容惊住了而瞪大双眼。

“是工作吗？”伊万停下动作问。

“……不——”阿尔弗雷德神态变得有些怪异，他的视线在伊万和短信间徘徊了好几次，“不，没什么，”阿尔弗雷德收起手机，“继续吧，万尼亚。”

“你的反应有点奇怪——”

“真的没什么。”阿尔弗雷德强调道，他露出个带着讨好意味的笑容，“别管那些无关紧要的事了，万尼亚。”

伊万的理智已经因阿尔弗雷德的表情拉响警报，但已经被快感勾住的他选择忽略掉那吵得让人头疼的嗡鸣声，他伸指向肠道深处摩挲，分不清指下柔软的触感与肠肉被按压推刮的感觉哪一个更明显。“唔——”伊万哼出鼻音，他被自己撩拨得欲火四燃，腿部隆起的肌肉随着他后穴收缩的节奏起伏变化，引得阿尔弗雷德眼珠乱转不知该集中看伊万身上哪一处才好。

伊万觉得不够，他中指匆匆在股缝与会阴周围蹭了些润滑液就与食指并拢捅向自己后穴，‘好舒服——’伊万几乎呢喃出声，他眼神迷蒙，垂头瞧着自己半抬的阴茎顶端因面前的电脑屏幕反射出的水光。“速度再快点，”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，“对，用指甲刮拨那些皱褶，你喜欢那样，对吗？”伊万点点头，他转动手指换着角度在肠内戳弄，然而受到肢体长度与姿势的限制，无论他怎么努力，其进入深度与灵活度都总比理想程度差上一点儿。伊万的动作愈发粗暴，他敢肯定自己的肠壁已经被指甲划出细小的伤口，由于国家意识体的愈合速度远超人类，那些伤口并不会带来隐患，相反，因愈合而产生的痒意给他高涨的情欲增柴添禾。

“万尼亚。”

伊万因阿尔弗雷德的呼唤而看向屏幕。阿尔弗雷德几乎贴在了屏幕上，他气息不稳，即使透过像素的转换，他脸上的热气仍旧非常明显。

“再凑近点好吗？我想好好看看你。”他无视伊万不甘愿的神情，盯着不断吞吐手指的穴口提议道：“感觉不够？再塞进一根手指？”伊万依言用上了自己的无名指，可那只让他更加难以动作，‘如果是在家里——’伊万想着，他抬起头四下张望打算看看客房里是否有可替代的道具，当他瞟过露台时却僵住了，因为他看见一道模糊的人影正站在屋外的草坪里，双手搭在栏杆上注视着他——是弗朗西斯。由于在与阿尔弗雷德连接视频之前伊万调暗了房间内的灯光，故此时他看不清弗朗西斯脸上的神情。不过伊万并不想看清，同时他也不想知道弗朗西斯是从何时开始观看的。

“万尼亚？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音让伊万回过神来，伊万满脸不知所措，他不知自己是该装作无视弗朗西斯自顾自的继续、停下动作把窗帘拉上、还是干脆去教训弗朗西斯一顿，况且——伊万感到自己脸颊发热，不过这次不是由于兴起，而是由于尴尬和羞耻——他所坐的沙发恰巧面向露台，而客房位于一楼，伊万希望放于矮几上的电脑能多少阻挡一些弗朗西斯的视线，但考虑到弗朗西斯的身高，伊万不打算去证实这事儿。

许是欣赏够了伊万为难的神色，扬声器播放出阿尔弗雷德别有意味的言语：“看来你已经发现弗朗西斯了。”

伊万瞪了眼撑着栏杆跨进屋向他走来的弗朗西斯，随后他恶狠狠看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德玩笑性地躲了躲他射过来的眼刀，说：“嗯——你知道的，亲爱的，弗朗西斯有个有趣的提议——”

“……所以刚才的短信——”伊万忍不住又叹了口气，‘等之后再找你们挨个儿算账。’他暗自在心中记下，说：“仅此一次。”

 

弗朗西斯让伊万坐在自己大腿上，他从伊万身后半揽着伊万的腰，一手夹掐伊万的乳头，一手在伊万大腿内侧徘徊。伊万已经润滑得足够好，但直来直去并非弗朗西斯的风格，他耐心的、仔细地在伊万后颈肩背上印下无数个吻，时不时张嘴咬衔交杂得用牙齿去刮那些微微凸起的肌肉与脊椎。伊万与阿尔弗雷德皆被弗朗西斯缓慢的节奏撩拨的难以忍耐，伊万侧过身探颈向弗朗西斯寻求吻，并前后扭动自己的腰，股间贴着弗朗西斯已经硬起来的阴茎与紧绷的小腹缓缓蹭磨。

弗朗西斯把舌头伸进伊万嘴里哄诱伊万与自己共舞，他两指在伊万腿根打着无声的节拍朝着中心迈进，进一步又退两步，让伊万的阴茎因渴望与预期会有的触碰而抽动不已。弗朗西斯几乎挑战了伊万耐心的极限，在伊万忍不住主动抓过他的手之前，他用上最轻的力道，立着指尖予那淌出不少体液的顶端如薄纱拂过般的触碰。随后是指腹在光滑的表皮轻轻摩挲，等伊万挺胯去戳弗朗西斯虚握成圈状的手指后，弗朗西斯转动手腕，变换角度对着柱体又揉又搓，每次到达顶端时他都会展开掌心拂一下伊万的龟头。

伊万小小呼出一口气，他双眼左瞥右瞟，游移着不知该落到四周哪个点上，无论看向何处，他的视线总会不自觉被弗朗西斯的动作拽回来，可直视自己是如何被弗朗西斯抚慰又让伊万觉得太过尴尬，他颇有些无所适从。阿尔弗雷德倒是没有伊万那样的顾虑，他上半身前倾着凑近屏幕观看弗朗西斯是如何对伊万上下其手，两只胳膊则隐于桌下，所做之事哪怕弗朗西斯和伊万没有亲眼所见也能推测得出，不过此时那两人的没流出什么注意力放在阿尔弗雷德身上。

伊万觉得自己快要射出来了，他握住弗朗西斯的手腕以借力让自己能加快在弗朗西斯手里抽插的速度，弗朗西斯却突然移开手，用一个落在脸颊上的吻堵回伊万失望的叹息的同时，并拢手指随意戳弄几下伊万的后穴，在确认伊万润滑足够后，他扶住自己缓缓向伊万体内顶进。伊万立刻察觉到弗朗西斯打算做什么，他放松自己，撑在沙发上的双手指尖因不自觉的用力而略微泛白，之前一直折磨着他的欲望——尽管从经过时间来看还不到一个小时，但伊万觉得仿佛自己保持欲求不满的状态长达一个世纪之久——终于得到了满足而让他有些头晕目眩，他恍惚了一瞬，不过没多久就被弗朗西斯抚摸脸颊的指背唤回神智。

“真烫，”弗朗西斯说，瞥过来的双眼倒印出屏幕冷色的亮光，“你还好吗，万尼亚？”

“唔……？嗯——”伊万用力眨眨眼，似乎想借此让视线清晰起来。

伊万的反应让弗朗西斯露出一个满含怜爱的微笑，他伸手按在伊万大腿内侧，放轻声音哄诱说：“别冷落了阿尔弗雷德，万尼亚，还记得你的男孩儿正在屏幕另一端看着你吗？”弗朗西斯与阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼，继续说：“来，腿再张开些，让他能看得更清楚。”

伊万顺从弗朗西斯右手的力道将自己双腿分得更开，他两脚一左一右踩在弗朗西斯大腿两侧，感到自己的姿势既羞耻又不雅观。自刚才伊万就回避与阿尔弗雷德对上双眼，‘这样做太奇怪了，’伊万想，他再一次后悔自己答应了阿尔弗雷德与弗朗西斯的提议，‘在阿尔弗雷德面前和弗朗西斯——’伊万咬住自己的下唇，这两人一个是他的恋人，一个是他的亲友，他清楚的知道自己不必有任何不道德，毕竟这可是那两人的提议。可伊万仍旧觉得又羞窘又难堪，阿尔弗雷德的视线太具存在感，他非常想用手挡住被阿尔弗雷德直直注视的、他与弗朗西斯交合的那处。

弗朗西斯一面轻啄伊万的肩背一面深浅交叉地抽动，他不停地呢喃着细碎的安慰之词，一手扶着伊万的腰把伊万固定在自己身上，另一只手则对着伊万的会阴揉压，隔着肿胀鼓起的皮肤配合顶弄的角度自两个方向刺激伊万的前列腺。伊万被弗朗西斯娴熟的技术逼得死死抓住沙发坐垫，他仰头展颈，似喘不过气般张开嘴，却只发出含糊甜腻的喉音。

“太狡猾了，弗朗西斯！”阿尔弗雷德抱怨着，着迷地盯着伊万的脖颈，上面较旁边皮肤色泽更红一些的伤疤因伊万抬头的动作而边缘被些微拉扯，阿尔弗雷德想要在那伤疤上落下一个吻，也想衔住伊万的喉结舔咬相加，这欲望如此之强烈以至于阿尔弗雷德不知不觉抬起了手，等他触碰到冰冷的屏幕才反应过来。“真的太狡猾了。”阿尔弗雷德像愿望没得到满足的孩子那般蹙眉重复了一遍。

弗朗西斯笑着看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，他什么都没说，只是放在伊万腰间的手一路攀爬，蹭过伊万挺立的乳头停在了伊万的锁骨处，手指虚搭在伊万的脖子周围握作一个圈。伊万垂眼，从阿尔弗雷德的角度，这姿态本应是俯视，可伊万雾气朦胧的眼眸里翻涌的情绪只让阿尔弗雷德觉得伊万看起来可怜又撩人，他低低唤了声伊万的昵称，加重撸动自己的力度的同时，脑子里不禁产生了各类与伊万相关的性幻想。

比如伊万可以就保持现在这般被弗朗西斯操地神智昏蒙的状态，而他会站在伊万面前，像抚摸猫那样抚摸伊万的下颌角，用暧昧的触碰劝说伊万张开嘴以便他把自己的阴茎捅进伊万的嘴里，他敢说这个体位能让他直接滑进伊万的喉咙深处。接着他能和弗朗西斯一起，一前一后由内而外地操透伊万。伊万会被呛住，会为了压下呕吐反射憋得双眼通红，会感到窒息，会被快感绞碎理智，会无力地靠在他的大腿上止不住地喘息与痉挛，到了那时，他会跪下来，捧起伊万的脸，直视伊万失神的双眼与伊万接吻。

阿尔弗雷德手上的速度已经快到等他冷静后会感到疼痛的地步，不过此时他的注意力全在伊万身上，而伊万，可能是由于阿尔弗雷德太过直白的眼神，也可能是身为恋人的默契让他能隐约猜到阿尔弗雷德心里的幻想，他仿佛对此不堪重负般侧过头闭上眼，阿尔弗雷德几乎以为自己看见了伊万睫毛上的水汽，紧接着弗朗西斯拂过伊万眼睑的动作让阿尔弗雷德明白那不是他的错觉。

伊万是最先射出来的那个，他揪着弗朗西斯的袖口，缩起肩膀沉下身子死死锲在弗朗西斯阴茎上，前面没怎么被碰过就一面漏出拉长的呜咽一面到达高潮，他不自觉抽搐蠕动的后穴让弗朗西斯也越过极点，伊万好一会儿才让自己的头脑从快感手下挣脱，他抬眼，红着脸发现自己的精液不仅落在了沙发表面，还有小部分溅在了电脑的键盘与屏幕上，他隔着那些白浊看见远在大洋另一端的阿尔弗雷德从纸盒里抽了几张纸巾。伊万知道由于镜头没被挡住——为此伊万暗自在心里念了好几遍“感谢上帝”——所以阿尔弗雷德完全不知道这边发生了什么事，但那些挡住阿尔弗雷德面孔的精液简直——简直就像射在了阿尔弗雷德脸上一样，这让伊万感到自己似乎在背着恋人对恋人做了点无伤大雅的“坏事”，更糟糕的是，弗朗西斯火上浇油地贴在他耳边调笑了一句：“精力充足，嗯？”

伊万忍不住给了弗朗西斯一手肘，他无视弗朗西斯明显是装出来的痛呼，带着几分咬牙切齿一字一顿地对着两人再次说：“就这一次，明白了吗，”他抑制自己抬手捏耳垂给其降温的冲动，试图用眼神让屏幕里正莫名露出个餍足且傻乎乎的微笑的阿尔弗雷德明白他的决心，“绝对、绝对不会有下一次！”

END


End file.
